day 10 - i'm rooting for you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Baru saja mendapat kenaikan jabatan yang diidamkan, Sakura kira seluruh masalah dalam hidupnya akan sirna begitu saja. Sayang sekali ternyata semesta tak berpihak padanya. Ia justru membawa sampah duka lebih banyak, dan si pria pirang malah ikut-ikutan tak berada di pihaknya juga. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober.

 _prompt day_ _10_ _:_ _i'm rooting for_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i'm rooting for you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang vodka tak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu, Sakura."

"Oh, hai, Deidara..."

Sakura memandangi pria itu dari balik kelopak matanya yang sayu, tersembunyi di balik helai-helai rambutnya yang begitu acak-acakan; berjatuhan sana-sini hingga nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Kepalanya rebah dengan begitu merana di atas meja bar; ada kantung besar juga di bawah kedua mata beningnya.

"Sudah satu botol." Iris langit Deidara melirik prihatin pada botol vodka kosong di sisi wanita itu. Ia menghela napas, kemudian segera mengenyakkan diri di atas kursi.

"Kau terlambat lagiii, Deidaraaa..." Sakura mengujar lirih; tangannya sibuk mengguncang pelan gelas bening hingga isinya tumpah sedikit.

"Berikan padaku."

"Enak ... saj— Deidara!"

Si wanita musim semi memekik tak terima, ketika gelas vodka miliknya disambar dalam satu gerakan kilat oleh Deidara; tetapi kepalanya tetap tak bangkit dari meja berubin marmer.

Deidara menenggak habis minuman tak berwarna itu, dan segera menjauhkan botol-botol vodka lain dari jangkauan si wanita bermata hijau; ia lihat ada satu botol lagi yang masih penuh.

Sakura manyun; bibir ranumnya yang begitu merona, mengerucut maju, masih tak terima si pria pirang bersikap seenaknya.

Sementara Deidara, sedang berusaha untuk mengabaikan dorongan memagut bibir manis si wanita yang sedang bergundah gulana.

"Demi bintang-bintang di setiap rasi dan satelit-satelit di setiap planet, Deidara, kau benar-benar menyebalkan..." Manik cerahnya yang redup, memberi tatap membunuh untuk si pria maniak seni.

Deidara memejamkan matanya sejenak, sembari memijati pelipis. Ia juga tak paham mengapa ia ikut pusing melihat wanita itu.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi? Kalau aku tak salah ingat, kau baru saja bersuka cita atas kenaikan jabatan," Deidara menggeser kursinya lebih dekat, "dan sekarang kau sudah membawa sampah duka lagi padaku? Hidupmu menyedihkan sekali, hm."

"Brengsek, Deidara bodoh." Akhirnya wanita itu duduk tegak, telinganya berdenging mendengar ucap-ucap menyebalkan si pria pirang.

Sakura menoleh pada bartender. "Anggur merah sat—"

"Tidak. Air putih dan martini, satu."

"Hei!" Wanita itu memberi protes keras.

Iris langit pria itu menatap dengan begitu dalam. "Kau tak butuh alkohol lagi hari ini." Deidara mengujar dengan intonasi perintah yang tak terbantahkan sama sekali, membuat wanita itu terenyak sedikit.

Ia belum pernah dimarahi.

Dan ia, tiba-tiba, jadi senang sekali.

"Hehe." Sakura mencetak cengir-cengir dengan letupan gembira.

"Aha, kau senang dimarahi, ya, hm? Nakal juga." Deidara menyeringai.

Si wanita manis menggembungkan pipi. "Berisik."

"Jadi," Deidara membuka konversasi baru. "Sampah apa lagi yang mau kaubuang padaku malam ini, hm?"

Sakura memutar kursi hingga badannya berhadapan utuh dengan Deidara. "Aku tak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari mata pandamu."

Wanita itu mendelik, namun berusaha untuk tak peduli. "Aku memang senang jabatanku naik, tapi ... TAPI 'KAN TIDAK BEGINI JUGA?!" Ia menjerit.

Dan ada kekehan Deidara setelahnya.

"Aku jadi sering kali harus lembur sampai pagi, hanya karena pekerjaan-pekerjaan sinting itu. Belum lagi bawahan-bawahanku yang juga sering seenaknya. Pak Tua juga suka sekali memintaku melakukan ini-itu seolah tak ada manusia lain dalam divisiku." Sakura menggerutu tanpa jeda.

"Kadang-kadang, aku ingin bunuh diri. Aku benci hidup ini." Ia menimpali, dengan wajah berkerut penuh emosi.

Deidara diam tanpa komentar, membuat wanita itu mengalihkan pandang. "Kau kenapa?"

Si pria pirang menaut mata bening di hadapan. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Apa?"

Deidara menyeringai. "Mentalmu lemah sekali, ya, hm."

"HAAH? KAU MANA TAHU SEPERTI APA PERASAANKU!" Sakura menghardik, kesal pada si teman berceritanya malam ini tampak tak berada di pihaknya.

Seringai pongah itu masih melekat erat di wajah Deidara. "Sanggup menghabiskan dua botol vodka tak membuatmu hebat dalam mengendalikan masalah, rupanya." Ia menyesap martini yang baru saja tiba.

"Deidara, kau jahat. Kau tidak paham perasaan—"

"Ternyata, kau tak sehebat yang kukira, hm. Hanya tenagamu saja yang brutal, tetapi tidak dengan otakmu, ya. Benar-benar payah. Kau sama saja dengan wanita-wanita bodoh lainnya."

Wanita itu membisu dengan seribu satu gejolak dalam benak dan dada. Napasnya memburu, ia sama sekali tak terima dengan seluruh ujar-ujar yang baru saja Deidara cetuskan. Ia tahu pria itu memang blak-blakan, tetapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan separah ini.

Pria pirang maniak seni itu benar-benar meremehkannya hingga ke dasar terbawah.

Tubuh ramping Sakura gemetar dengan gemuruh amarah. Emosinya sudah memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Oh, jadi kau meremehkanku, ya, Tuan Seniman yang Misterius?" Wanita itu mengujar dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Ia berdiri dari kursi.

Deidara memberi satu tatap angkuh dengan ulasan senyum tak simetris. "Bila kau merasa demikian, hm."

Sakura berdiri dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang, masih dengan dagu terangkat serta tatap pongah yang sama dengan Deidara.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa seluruh ucapanmu salah besar, Deidara. Dan akan kubuktikan juga, bahwa aku tak sama dengan wanita-wanita lain."

Dengan itu, ia keluar dari bar tanpa ujar-ujar apa pun lagi.

Meninggalkan Deidara dengan seringai lebar penuh kemenangan.

Tidak, tentu saja ia tak salah. Deidara tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tak salah. Ia paham sekali bahwa wanita temperamen itu akan bangkit dan naik ke puncak tertinggi bila dipancing dengan ucapan-ucapan hina serta remeh hingga ke dasar.

Deidara benar, lagi. Sorot tajam manik zamrud Sakura ketika bertatapan dengan iris langitnya, menggambarkan dengan begitu jelas bahwa ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Wanita bar-bar itu pasti akan membuktikannya pada Deidara.

Karena Deidara tak punya minat untuk mendengar kabar seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja naik jabatan, ditemukan bunuh diri di kediamannya. Deidara juga tak berminat dengan segala jenis kematian. Jikalau pun ada yang boleh mati di antara mereka berdua,

maka orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
